


日暮里

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	日暮里

那是一切的开始。

赤苇总是忍不住想，这一切是注定的吗？

如果那是个他讨厌的下雨天，同伴记错了比赛时间，新闻频道突然宣布小行星撞击地球，他是不是就不会走进那间体育馆，不会遇到那位「明星」，也不会在志愿栏上写下枭谷。他的高中时代，是不是会完全不一样。平行世界的他，可能在另一条支线里继续游戏：木兔光太郎不会出场，中央球场的景色解锁失败，终章不会名为最后一个春天。日子将平淡如水，没有过分的喜悦也没有缠人的忧伤，非常地，“赤苇京治”。  
但是没有如果。  
他永远记得那天，天气晴好得没有一丝水汽，同伴说“我记得今天的市体育馆好像有高中的比赛”，小行星仍在地球千万光年外一成不变地环游。一切都刚刚好。  
他走进了那间体育馆。  


青春期的危险和诡计多端，有时并不在于它矛盾的外在，而是任意一个触碰，就能毫无原则地变换了形状。往往只是一个闪念而已。就像行驶在高速路上，忽然起意扭转的方向盘，于是就这样轻易地走进岔路，并不知道前方会是荆棘丛生，还是繁花似锦。  


那甚至不算一个闪念。赤苇回想到。只是一个目光而已。  


但他不后悔。 

“你叫赤卫对吧？”

“能麻烦你陪我练一小会儿扣杀吗？” 

他现在可以说，那绝对不是“一小会儿”，也不是一个小时、两个小时，而是——整整两年。春樱飘进河里，夏蝉结束狂欢，秋枫浓墨重彩，冬雪总是下得很晚。日复一日的车厢里，他们靠很近，下巴碰上鼻尖，鼻尖吻到头发，电车穿过漫长的时光隧道疾驰而去。

“结束了啊，赤苇。”

沉默流淌几秒。风又把距离吹得很远。

“是啊”

“都结束了，前辈。”

高中时代在一声哨响后奔向暮色，赤苇京治站在迷蒙的夕阳下，固执地不后悔着。

事实上，大多数的结束并不是突兀的戛然而止。正如春天走后世界仍会马不停蹄地迎来夏季，最后一颗球从指尖溜走，也不代表明天就各奔东西两不相见。教室的指针依旧安定地转着，行星环绕太阳，亘古不变。下课铃打响，赤苇坐着发了会儿呆，然后起身走出教室

“前辈，罚站呢。”

木兔离开倚靠的墙，对着他笑

“等你啊。”

暧昧的话语听多了就寡淡。习惯就是这样可怕的东西。

“走，陪我去小卖部。”

搂过肩膀的动作和呼吸一样自然，在一起时不自觉的身体接触逐渐成为心照不宣的小默契，就像哪儿痒痒就要用手挠一挠这样本能的反应，人在身边，不上前贴贴蹭蹭好似自己吃了大亏。莫名其妙。

“现在就吃冰棍真的没问题吗”  
“冰棍这种东西一年四季都可以吃！”  
“可是现在才…”  
话语生生噎住。他的潜意识还停留在一月，春高刚结束那会儿，居然……已经三月了吗…

“已经三月了哦，赤苇。”  
木兔的声音像含着水，他盯着冰柜，不知道是在走神还是在纠结口味，没有看赤苇。  
“三月已经很温暖啦。”  
他笑着对赤苇说。不知为何那笑容令赤苇觉得忧伤。

赤苇突然感到一阵没由来的冷意。他总是弧长。就像服下安眠药后，总要酝酿一会儿药效才显现。小时候搬家，从日本的西边到日本的东边，和玩伴挥手说再见，后来才知道其实是再也不见。“妈妈，我可不可以去找小贺玩？”天真的无知。无知的天真。“京治，我们现在已经在东京了哦，小贺家太远啦。不过在这边，京治也一定会结交其他新朋友的，乖哦。”  
他真的很乖，眼泪都只在夜里悄悄地流。  
后知后觉某些无可奈何的变化，是生活中习以为常，却依旧能轻易将人击碎的小事。  
赤苇迟钝地意识到，当下的每分每秒都是无可挽回的倒计时。

两人每次都买不一样的口味，是木兔任性的要求，赤苇懒得和他计较。  
木兔咬一口自己的，微苦的巧克力味，“赤苇的是——”  
“蜜桃”  
赤苇刚咬下一口，木兔就凑上来了。很近，能看清他颤动的睫毛。然后属于赤苇的冰棍上就收获了一个属于木兔的牙印。牙印的主人毫不客气地啃掉一大口，总是如此。赤苇垂眼看着那块凹凸不平的地方，又咬下去，口腔里桃子的味道逐渐化成一滩糖水，舌头冰冰凉凉的。  
“好甜。”木兔说

樱花已经开了。或许早就开了。赤苇发觉自己似乎心神不宁了有一段时间，眼前总像飘浮着大片云雾，久久不消弭，胸口也闷闷地有些堵。是生病了吗，春天是容易生病的季节。

因为那根冰棍？

他又想起这几天频繁做过的梦来。梦里他在放风筝，是他最喜欢的老鹰形状的风筝。无尽的风吹来，他牵着细细的风筝线，一边奔跑，一边看着自己的鹰慢慢地越飞越高。一开始那只鹰是颤颤巍巍的，还会在风中打转，赤苇就游刃有余地操作着走中的握轮，调整细线，不一会儿，它就又能平稳地飞了。赤苇远远地望着，他想它是那么好看，飞得是那么的高，而且，它是我的鹰。他又快乐又骄傲，于是更加卖力地向前奔跑起来，像感觉不到累一样，为了它能飞得更高。跑着跑着，突然，他发觉手中的线变得异常紧绷，然后越来越紧，越来越紧，割得他手指生疼。  
然后，线断了。  
他回头看，风筝仍在飞，他跑去追，疯狂地跑，但它飞得又高又远，好像一辈子也追不上。终于，赤苇再也看不见它了。他的风筝飞走了。  
赤苇摔倒在草地上。这是一片空旷到没有边界的草地。他站起来，怅然若失。

连续几天被相同的梦境侵扰着，实在是有些恼人，就连部活都力不从心。说起来，这种状态似乎从三年级前辈们隐退后就开始了吧。排球对于赤苇，好像又变回了“不喜欢也不讨厌”的存在，他只是按部就班地传好球，当好部长，做好一切应该做的事。

「你知道的吧，只是因为你不能再为木兔前辈托球了。」

他并不否认这一点。他无法否认。说实在话，他确实很大程度上是在为了木兔打排球。木兔并不是他打球的契机，却是他的动力，是他拼命练习，不断提高自己的理由——为了给他最完美的托球。

而现在一切都结束了。明明他早就想好毕业以后不会再打排球了，心知肚明对排球的热爱并没有到那种程度，也有了将来从事文艺工作的打算。明明一切都在按计划行进，为什么现在又开始动摇，又开始为此烦恼？

「如果继续打排球的话，是不是就……」

他在痛苦的漩涡里打转，理智叫他逃出去，情感让他放任自流。

是错觉吗？总觉得这令他抓心挠肝的罪魁祸首最近愈发磨人了。

除了上课和社团以外的时间。木兔，木兔，木兔无处不在。  
其实并不是不想见他，只是现在他心乱如麻杂草丛生，一点火星就能燎原，何况木兔就是他心里的那团火。  
赤苇觉得他的纠结能将自己燃烧殆尽。他做得到。

“所以这是什么。”赤苇接过木兔递给他的袋子  
“你打开就知道啦！”  
难以招架木兔过于热切的目光，他低下头  
“这是……饭团？”  
“赤苇最喜欢的那家哦！”  
无视了对方一脸“快夸我”的表情，赤苇说，  
“那一家…很远的吧，前辈自己去买的吗？”  
“还好啦，早上晨跑，记得赤苇好像很喜欢就顺路买了。”  
根本就不顺路。赤苇想。  
“这个，午饭的时候给我不就好了吗，反正都要一起吃，用不着课间跑一趟吧。”  
“又不远啊，我乐意。”  
“看来木兔前辈是真的很闲。”  
心烦意乱的人说话都带刺  
“才不想被你这样说！”  
“那，谢谢前辈了。”  
木兔只是盯着他不说话  
“……怎么了。”赤苇不自在地摸摸鼻尖  
“就这？”  
“…啊？”  
“不是吧赤苇！”木兔一脸挫败  
“你最——喜欢的饭团哦？我还买了你最喜欢的口味哦？”  
“……所以，非常感谢…？”  
“不是这个！”木兔抓狂。

他的肩膀垮下来，像可怜的小狗  
“这都不能让赤苇开心吗…”  
赤苇感到茫然。但他还是认真地说，  
“谢谢木兔前辈，我很开心。”  
“开心的话——”

“那至少…笑一下啊赤苇。”  
木兔的目光变得柔和而担忧

我…没有笑吗…？明明很开心

“赤苇啊最近，总是闷闷不乐的样子，简直像个小老头哦。”  
赤苇挤出了个勉强的笑  
“不是这样！”木兔又抓狂，一脸崩溃地抓头发

随后，他又像没办法似的，叹了口气

“算啦”

真少见。赤苇想。

“我是说啊，不开心的话就不要勉强笑了啊”

木兔捏了捏他的脸

“但我果然还是想看到笑得很开心的赤苇”

那一瞬间，赤苇突然有种失守的感觉

上课铃响起，木兔消失在走廊尽头

「其实你只是想继续待在他身边吧」

他听见自己内心的声音。

饭团很好吃，他也很开心，但他没有笑，赤苇也不知道为什么。笑仿佛变成了一个非常陌生的动作。他一想到那个梦，和那个声音，嘴角就变得无比沉重。  
他沮丧地发现，木兔锲而不舍的粘人并没有解决他的问题。相反地，这样的木兔让他更加想要追随，更加无法面对分别，也更加绝望了。

窗外黑云压城，空气和胸口沉闷得令他呼吸困难。  
这节是自习，赤苇破天荒地打开手机  
讯息蹦蹦跳跳地弹出来，大部分都来自木兔。更准确地说，是来自“光太郎”，木兔强行要求他改的备注。他经常给他发些无聊的东西，即使赤苇很少回复。

光太郎：刚睡醒，好无聊  
光太郎：天好黑，要下雨了，我没带伞，怎么办！  
光太郎：赤苇的话一定带了伞吧！赤苇昨天说今天可以一起回家对吧！  
赤苇想了想，他记得他说的是“明天体育馆维修所以部活暂停一天”，没了。  
光太郎：怎么还没下课啊啊啊啊  
光太郎：好饿，我都饿了  
光太郎：对了赤苇，要一起去海边吗？去吧去吧  
这又是什么突发奇想。赤苇心下一动。不过以这位前辈心血来潮的经验来看，估计转头就忘了吧。  
京治：木兔前辈，请不要上课玩手机  
对方回复得很快  
光太郎：！  
光太郎：赤——苇——？！是赤苇吗？你是谁，为什么赤苇的手机会在你手上！  
京治：？  
光太郎：赤苇你变了，不是我的优等生赤苇了  
京治：这节是自习  
光太郎：好吧  
京治：只是来告知一下前辈，恐怕不能一起回家了。老师找我有事，估计会谈到很晚，前辈就请先回家吧  
光太郎：？！  
光太郎：怎么这样？！  
然后是一连串猫头鹰哭哭的表情。赤苇盯着看了一会儿，又发了句“下课后我会把伞送过去”，就收起了手机。

结果还是在自己班门口看到了木兔。赤苇把伞递过去。  
“那赤苇呢？”  
“我带了两把，前辈放心用吧。”  
“好吧。”木兔扁嘴，一副不甘心的样子  
他没有转身回教室，木兔也没动，就这么僵持了一会儿

“前辈快走吧。”  
“可以等你吗？”  
两人不约而同地打破沉默，听清对方的话语后，均是一愣

赤苇看着木兔，从那对金色的眼里读出了固执，失落，和一点点恳求  
胸口上的巨石似乎又沉重了一点，赤苇叹了口气  
“不用了木兔前辈，可能会很晚。”  
“没有关系啊，反正我也不着急。”  
“不必这样浪费时间，而且马上就要下大雨了吧。”  
“有伞，下雨也没关系。”  
啊。赤苇忽然很烦躁。心里的杂草兀自纠缠在一起，木兔的穷追不舍像火星，不依不挠地砸在乱糟糟的草堆上，发出噼里啪啦的几声脆响。  
“真的不用了，前辈就先回家吧。”  
“可——”  
一切忽然就变得难以忍耐起来  
他开始快步向前走，好像不走这么快就会立刻失去控制。木兔急急忙忙地跟在后面，赤苇好像生气了，但他并不知道为什么。更准确地说，他不确定是为什么。他想去拉赤苇的手腕，但又不敢。  
“赤苇，这不是办公室的方向啊。”  
赤苇置若罔闻，像一头只知道埋头前进的牛，他感到冷静从他身上流失，但他无法阻止。  
直至走到教学楼门口。因为暴雨将临，学生们走得很快，只有他们两个人还停顿在这里。  
赤苇夺过木兔手里的伞，打开，再塞回给他  
“好了木兔前辈，请快点回家吧。”  
“可我就是想跟赤苇一起——”

“我说了不用了啊！”

一道闪电刺破乌云，猝不及防地响起一声低沉的雷鸣。

雨落下前的空气是凝滞而笨重的。  
赤苇看着木兔沉默地撑着伞走了几步，离开了他所在的屋檐。他突然觉得，木兔可能永远都不会知道自己在想些什么。

而他也一样。  
用不了几天，他们就会走上完全不同的道路，木兔会像梦里的风筝一样飞向他所不能及的高处，他不知道自己会在哪，只知道他们之间的距离即将变得非常遥远，遥远到他此刻觉得，“一起”是个多么残忍的词。

今天一起走过这场大雨，那明天呢，后天呢，前辈毕业后呢？

下雨了

“对不起。”他轻声说  
“趁雨还不大，木兔前辈尽快回家吧。”

“那，明天见。”  
木兔的目光突然变得锐利而坚定，让赤苇无处循行  
“明天见。”

木兔走进雨帘，赤苇看着他的背影，心想下次要带把更大的伞

他看见木兔走了几步，突然停下了，然后转过身

“赤苇——”

“要开心起来啊！”

然后，他再次跑进雨里。

好像回到了赛场上，望着王牌愈战愈勇的背影，脑袋里尖叫着：千万别被甩下啊！

赤苇情不自禁地伸出了手，春雨一片冰凉

那个身影渐渐消失在雨中。这一次，他好像再也追不上了。

赤苇说谎了。  
其实他只带了一把伞，他把那把伞给了木兔。

他淋着雨回家，没有去便利店买伞。春雨密密匝匝地下着，赤苇跑在雨中，耳边净是哗哗的声响，听起来像塑料摩擦的质感。他想起小时候的下雨天，他也不爱打伞，雨滴落在身上令他觉得有趣，好似和跳动的小精灵一起玩耍。踩碎水面溅起干脆利落的声音，水花拍在身上，潮湿的痕迹不会引起母亲怀疑：他或许乖乖撑了伞，但雨天总是要湿的。顽皮的心思混迹其中，安全又狡猾得很。在雨里他感到自由。  
长大后，雨天变得令人讨厌起来。和小孩相比，大人很难再感受到朴素的快乐，就像雨天里的人很难再保持得体。即使他还不是大人，但也早已不是孩子了。衣物承载了过多的雨水，赤苇的脚步越发沉重起来，他像儿时一样踩踏水花，现在却只觉得吵闹。他渴望着，希求这雨水能够冲刷尽眼前的迷雾，冲走心口的巨石。  
老师的话语艰难地夹杂在雨声中，他却一清二楚：有机会进很好的学校，所以尽早为升学考虑，平衡好社团活动之类的。

而他回答，好，自己的打算也是升学，老师说的，会做到的。

到家后，他发了一场高烧。

昏昏沉沉间，又做了那个梦。一样的他，一样的天空，一样的风筝。摔倒后他站起来，觉得那根纤细的风筝线就像排球，曾紧紧维系着他和木兔。而现在，线断了，自己和木兔的关系也正如这般脆弱地、注定地走向终结。不过这次，梦里的他四处张望，发现这片草地不再是恢胎旷荡，而于不知不觉间生出两条路来，铺展在他的面前。

赤苇拍了拍身上的尘土，朝其中一条走去。

神智不清地昏睡了一天，醒来已是第二天傍晚。他出了很多汗，睡衣粘腻在身上，好在已经退烧了。赤苇支起身靠在床边，拿起正在发亮的手机，映入眼帘的是木兔的讯息和好几个未接来电，大概是问过母亲后才停止拨打。他草草划过，很多猫头鹰哭哭，很多条“快点好起来啊”，“赤苇不在好没劲”之类的，划到底，  
“我好想你”  
两颊的滚烫或许是又发烧了的缘故，赤苇呆呆地想

头脑不再发热后，昨天的失态就变得清晰无比，令赤苇后悔得想再次长睡不醒。  
他都干了什么啊…为什么会对木兔前辈发脾气  
明明是想好好珍惜最后为数不多的日子的…明明想要靠近，却又把他推开…我到底在做些什么啊…

赤苇重重地叹了口气。不知道是不是因为吃了药，他觉得胸口似乎没那么闷了，眼前也清明许多。  
母亲进来关心，让他明天也告个病假，在家多休息一天。赤苇喝了口水，想到木兔的讯息，说不用了，明天可以去上学。

他点开聊天界面，打下“明天见”，突然想到好像昨天才说过这句话。  
薛定谔的明天见，赤苇想。  
发送成功。

第二天，赤苇站在木兔教室门口，拿着便当盒，安静地等待老师结束拖堂。平时他不太习惯来三年级的楼层，通常都是木兔去找他。  
正走着神，竟有些昏昏欲睡。  
一定是感冒后遗症吧。

“赤苇，罚站呢。”

赤苇笑

“等你啊。”

木兔圈住他脖子，也笑

他们坐在树下，准备吃午饭。一颗樱花树。三月的樱花开得盛大又凄美，花瓣被风吹得四处飘零。  
赤苇打开便当盒，木兔凑近，托他的下巴将他低着的头面向他，和他额头贴着额头。  
“让我检查一下赤苇是不是真的好了。”  
“…前辈，我已经不是小孩子了。”  
印象中只有小时候母亲会这样探体温  
“刚生过病的人没资格说这种话。”  
“………”  
“赤苇也会感冒啊，好逊哦。”  
“那真是抱歉了啊，毕竟我不是傻瓜。前辈就不会有感冒的烦恼吧。”  
“最后一句话是多余的吧！”  
空气很安静，余光里一小片粉色花瓣落在了木兔肩上。  
木兔闭上了眼  
“赤苇，好想你哦。”  
“前辈想的是我的便当吧。”  
“便当…也想啦。”  
“就知道。”  
过了几秒，木兔又开口，声音几不可闻  
“才不止便当。”  
赤苇觉得他又要发烧了  
“前辈，再不吃的话，便当就要凉了。”  
连自己都觉得拙劣的掩饰  
“你啊”  
木兔睁开眼，恰如猛禽捕猎般的目光，穿透了赤苇的心脏

“好歹对自己有点自信啊。”

他无话可说了。赤苇垂眼。

木兔终于肯退回去。两人若无其事地开始吃饭。

“放学后，我们去海边吧。”木兔说，夹走他一块煎蛋卷，又把自己的西兰花夹给他  
海边？看来不是一时兴起啊，赤苇想。  
他现在的心态，有点像所谓的“把每天都当成最后一天来过”的末日宣言感。他依旧懦弱，有些话无论如何也无法说出口。赤苇恨自己像个胆小鬼，喜欢的东西不敢去争取，只能眼睁睁看着他离开。  
他还对木兔前辈发了一次莫名其妙的火。他想到就恨不得变成鸵鸟把自己埋进沙里。愧疚，或许还有惯性般的纵容，或许是别的什么，总之，他怎么都无法拒绝这个邀请。  
他听见自己说好，木兔欢呼，痛快地咬了一大口汉堡肉

“所以，为什么是海边…？”  
沿海电车上，两人靠在一起。因为是淡季，很少有人会在这时候去冷冰冰的海边。木兔让赤苇靠在他肩上，说是“病号的福利”“前辈的担当”之类的。  
车窗外正逐渐变得广阔起来，视野里是一片平静的蓝，在白色的日光下，像一条光滑柔软的丝绸，正缓慢地流动着。  
“电影里不是经常这么说吗”  
木兔低头看他

“大海能让人忘记烦恼。”

微咸的，海风的味道，木兔前辈衣领上，淡淡的柔顺剂香味。赤苇觉得自己正缓慢地坠入天空，被软绵绵的白云宽容地抱住，周围的蓝不是大气，而是海水。他陷进云里，闭上眼睛，安心地漂流。  
那句话也许不是个谎言。他迷迷糊糊地想。  
列车晃晃悠悠，走走又停停，不算长的路途，他却沉沉地睡了一觉。恍惚间，有什么覆上了他的手背，好温暖。  
他没有做梦。

直到木兔轻轻将他摇醒，拉他下车。他们来到一个没有人的海岸。  
浅蓝色的，一望无际的大海。一波又一波的海浪就像他难以言说的心绪，总是不管不顾地涌上来，又慌慌张张地退回去，永远没有终结。他想这片海在这里潮起潮落了几亿年，以后也将持续着，以人类无法企及的时间刻度，继续在这个世界上存在着。它蔚蓝色的心脏，温柔地包容一切，包容星球的诞生与死亡，包容庞大的渺小的生命，包容此间缓缓流逝的时间。  
赤苇站在沙上，望着这片海，感到前所未有的平静。

好像一切都从未变过。

好像什么都不会改变。

“赤——苇——！”

木兔突然冲到海边，大喊起来

“赤——苇——！”

这是在干什么啊…赤苇下意识感到难为情

“前辈，我就在你身后，请不要…那么大声叫了。”  
木兔兴奋地回头，又任性地喊了一声  
空阔的海面并不会有回音。  
但他的名字却在木兔心中千转百回好多遍。像静水流深的清凉泉水一样，是能让人的心变得柔软及澄澈的回溯。

“木兔前辈不会觉得羞耻吗”  
“不会啊，现在又没人”  
虽说如此  
“赤苇也来试试吧！”  
赤苇谨慎地看看了四周，确实是一个人都没有，这片海岸偏僻又安静，除了木兔的声音外，只有一成不变的海浪声。但真的要陪他幼稚下去吗…怎么样都…  
“说点什么吧，赤苇”  
木兔又用那种孩童般的、期盼的眼神看他，好似这就是他带他来这的唯一目的

赤苇想说点什么，但被木兔看着，他觉得不好意思。他一直跑到远处，木兔的另一边，然后，放声大喊：

“木——兔——前——辈——”

他深吸一口气

“谢——谢——！”

微凉的海风吹得他眼眶生疼，鼻子也酸涩

“一定——”

“要——加——油——啊——！”

喊着喊着，泪水快要噎住喉咙，发不出声来了。赤苇拼命止住想哭的冲动，埋怨自己什么时候变得这样脆弱了。

他回过头，发现木兔已经来到他身边，笑得很开心，嘴里却说，  
“什么嘛，这些话赤苇不说我也是知道的啦。”  
“我当然会加油啊”  
“会一直，一直加油的！”  
木兔抬手拭去赤苇不知道什么时候流下的眼泪  
“所以，就没有别的话想说啦？”

有的。有的。还有话，想要对前辈说的。

“没有了。”

“真的？”  
木兔又问了一遍，赤苇不敢去看他的眼睛

他沉默地摇了摇头。

他们并肩坐在沙滩上，面向这片海。  
不知不觉，太阳已经快落山了。海面在日暮里被染成了暖洋洋的金色，天空则是紫色、粉色和橙色的。  
好久都没看过这样灿烂的晚霞了。

“赤苇就是这样”  
“什么都不说”

赤苇吸了吸鼻子，木兔把自己的外套脱下，披在他肩上。  
“我这样的人”  
“有时候就根本不知道赤苇在想什么啊”  
过了一会儿，又补充  
“除了打排球的时候。”  
赤苇呆呆地看着海，没有说话  
“话说，赤苇以后还会打排球吗？”  
他一顿，心开始怦怦跳起来  
“…毕业后…应该不会再打了”  
“哦…”  
“这样啊”  
赤苇去看他，好像不是很惊讶的样子。倒像是，很自然地就接受了。仿佛他说的不是即将让他们分道扬镳的决定，而是明天午饭吃芥末西兰花这样的小事。  
他的心又沉下去  
“反正赤苇不管什么都会做得很好的不是吗？”  
木兔转头看他，他的目光，赤苇一时竟难以描述  
“不论是排球还是我一点都看不懂的考试，”  
“赤苇都做得超级棒啊！”  
赤苇抿了抿唇，声音很轻  
“前辈的话肯定是继续打排球吧，不是…已经收到一些俱乐部的邀请了么”  
“是啊。”  
“我肯定是要继续打排球的。”  
“好像除了打排球以外也干不了什么的感觉。”  
木兔状似无所谓地说，踢了踢脚尖的沙子  
“不过，前辈一定会成为非常厉害的选手吧”  
“比如全国一根手指的王牌什么的”  
“呜哇——！”木兔吃惊地转头  
“赤苇怎么还记得这个！快点给我忘掉啊！忘掉！”  
“抱歉。恐怕会记一辈子的。”  
“赤苇——？！太恶劣了吧！”

随后，两人一齐大笑起来。

“赤苇”  
“嗯？”  
“说了不许笑话我啊”  
“什么”  
“不管，先答应我不会笑话我”  
“…好，我不会笑话前辈的。”

木兔安静地看着海。  
好像很少见到他这样的表情，赤苇失神地想。  
“怎么说呢，因为赤苇会想很多的样子”  
“但总是一个人闷着不说”  
“我猜不透的时候”  
“就会心慌啊”

赤苇一愣

“前辈也会…感到不安吗？”  
忧伤，他想起来了，目光里似曾相识的忧伤

木兔别扭地不回答  
“嘛，不想说的话，我肯定也不会强迫赤苇”  
“但总希望赤苇能放松一点啊”

“而且！我保证！赤苇担心的事是绝对不会发生的！”

“前辈怎么知道我在担心什么”  
“隐隐约约猜到啦”  
赤苇像是被抓住了，但却不觉得难堪，相反，他感到自己的心正变得轻盈

“总之，去做自己想做的事吧”  
木兔看着他，眼里洒满了夕阳

那种忧伤可能只是爱的另一面。他怔怔地想。

“然后！做好觉悟吧赤苇！”  
“什…”

木兔对着那片海，双手在嘴边当小喇叭，他大喊，

“——陪木兔光太郎到一百三十岁的觉悟！”

该怎么形容才好呢？

就像冬天的静电一样，迅速地疼痛，迅速地消散，可即使是这样轻微且易逝的程度，都会叫脆弱的人当即流下泪来。就像手脚反客为主，操纵了海风中乱成一团的头脑。

往往只是一个闪念而已。

赤苇凑上前，木兔转过头，赤苇的唇捕捉到木兔的唇。

直到这一瞬间他才明白，这个年纪的感情，大概就该像现在这样不讲道理，不顾后果，也不考虑还有没有明天。

但他不后悔。

总感觉，回程的路途好像缩短了不少。  
车厢里他们牵着手，回家的路上他们牵着手，分别的街角他们仍牵着手。

“所以真的不能去赤苇家吗…”  
木兔委屈死了，抱着他不肯撒手  
“不行”  
赤苇拍拍他的背  
“真的不行吗…”  
木兔抱得更紧了  
“…前辈请适可而止”

“好吧”  
木兔不舍地放开他，扯了扯书包  
“那，明天见”  
“明天见”

木兔转身走了。

一切又似曾相识。

赤苇站在原地。仿佛能看到路灯下漂浮的细小灰尘正漫无目的地在身旁游走，发出微弱又柔和的白光，好像星辰。他想他和木兔，才不要是行星环绕太阳的关系。不要这样。他们都要是发光的恒星，各自拥有不同的轨道，却仍在宇宙中相伴着环游。

他看见木兔走了几步，突然停下了，然后转过身，向他奔来

“再亲一下”

然后，他再次跑进日暮里。

回家的路上，又下起了雨。

细细的，绵绵的雨。

雨打在身上。

好轻，好轻。

赤苇奔跑起来，像小时候一样在雨中冲撞着。

这一次，他不再惴惴不安，因为他已知晓他的目的地。


End file.
